Change In the World
by WovenFromMoonlight
Summary: Artemis will soon have her life changed by getting married. No one stands out to her. Except one...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I am back with another story! I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **This is detected to Death Fury for the continuous support on my sister's and my stories.**

 **This will be a one-shot as well!**

 **This takes place after the Second Giant War.**

 _Artemis, I think your man-hating reign has gone too far. I have decided for you to get married._

 **Artemis POV**

I sat still in shock. I needed to get married. The word "marriage" is bane of the Hunt's existence. The bane of my existence. The bane of every single person in the world.

"Wait, Father, we should give her the chance to choose who she will marry and a time limit." Apollo called. I still sat still in shock. I shrunk myself to a five year old human size, and I hid in the corner of my throne. I wanted anything to get out of this ridiculous plan.

"Fine. You have one week to find who you want to marry." Zeus rumbled, and the council was dismissed. I immediately teleported to my Hunt, and I called everyone here. I snapped my fingers to silence them, and I started.

"I have terrible news for you all. Father has decreed that I need to get married. I have no other way out of this. He has given me one week to find someone. I had failed you all. I am sorry."

Tears slid out of my eyes as I said the last words. I really meant it. It was heartbreaking to see all my hunters shocked.

"Milady?" Thalia asked tentatively, "Can I talk to you?"

 **Percy POV**

"Annabeth… you…" my voice betrayed me as I walked in on Annabeth and Jason kissing. Annabeth looked at me with no remorse in her eyes, and I fled from the Athena cabin. I ran to the Sound, where I completely submerged in the water. Let the campers worry about me. I didn't care.

 _Dad, I need to talk to you,_ I thought in my brain. A slight voice buzzed in my brain, telling me to go to his palace. I willed the currents to take me there, and within minutes, I arrived in the the gleaming palace of my dad, and a dolphin instructed me to go to the throne room.

"Percy, what is wrong?" Dad asked, turning to me. When he saw my facial expression, his expression changed as well.

"Annabeth c-cheated o-on me." I choked out. I had slight hiccups running through my airways, and even underwater, I couldn't calm down.

Dad led me to a room that had been reserved for me, and as I couldn't find the heart to return to Camp Half-Blood, Dad told me I could stay as long as I need.

I stayed for three days before someone else came to visit me.

 **Artemis POV, after Thalia asked that question**

I nodded, and I led Thalia into me tent.

"So to summarize, Father has forced you to get married, and you have one week to find someone." Thalia summarized. I nodded.

"The problem is I'm not sure who to choose!" I whispered.

"I have an idea, but I need to make an IM to confirm it." Thalia whispered back. I nodded, and she left. I heard contreversing coming from the outside, and Thalia came back minutes later. A triumphant glint shone in her eyes.

"What about Percy Jackson?" Thalia asked, "Annabeth cheated on him with Jason."

I was shocked. A girl broke a man's heart. I thought it wasn't possible.

"Thalia, thank you for the idea. I will surely think about that idea. However, I need to talk to his mother first." I called as Thalia exited the tent. Two days later, I decided to visit Percy's mother, the one woman that had charmed Poseidon more than anyone else. I decided not to frighten the mortals, and resided to teleport to the building and knock on the door.

"How may I help you?"

A female with an age of around 35 appeared at the front door.

"Hello, I presume that you are Sally Jackson. I have come here to talk about your son." I answered, fidgeting with my fingers.

Sally opened the door and I stepped briskly inside, "First of all, who are you?"

I didn't know how to answer her, but I said plainly, "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"Lady Artemis." Sally hastily bowed to me, but I motioned for her not to.

"Please, I really would like to talk to you about Percy." I said, and Sally lead be to the couch.

"What happened to Percy?" Sally asked immediately.

"Annabeth apparently cheated on Percy with Jason, and he is in his father's palace. However, that is not the real reason I need to talk to you. Zeus has ordered me to get married, and I have decided on Percy. I just wanted to check if that is alright with you." I answered.

"If he is married to you, then what will happen?" Sally asked.

"Percy will become a god, maybe an Olympian god if he accepts."

Sally thought about it for a few seconds, "I think that is a great idea."

"Thank you Sally." At that, I stood up and teleported away. I imagined Percy's face, and I teleported to the shore near Poseidon's palace.

 _Lord Poseidon, I would like to talk to Percy Jackson,_ I thought, and a ripple signified a yes. I then teleported again.

 **Percy POV**

I stiffened when I sensed another presence in the room I was staying at. I immediately wiped my tears away as I felt power radiating from that person.

"Perseus, I need to talk to you."

I looked up to see Artemis standing at the foot of my bed. I immediately stood up to bow, but she motioned for me to sit. Artemis told me all about the meeting that happened recently, and I was floored.

"So basically you need to marry, and you have chosen me." I summarized.

"Yes, basically." Artemis answered. I then held his hand up.

"I will do this under one condition: you stay faithful to me as a wife." I stated.

Artemis laughed, a sweet, clear ringing sound. Even from the start, I loved it.

"Here I am, wondering if you will be faithful to me, and you give me the exact promise I was going to give you." Artemis laughed.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I need to tell the other Olympians, as well as the Hunt." Artemis answered, and she teleported away.

Dad appeared in the room, smirking, "You have agreed to marry Artemis."

"Um, yeah." I shifted as in an uncomfortable position. Dad's smile appeared on his face, and he left the room. I decided to go back to the mortal world, so I started packing my things. I left a note saying I was going back home, and I willed the currents to take me to the Long Island Sound, in Camp Half-Blood. Just as I stepped on the beach, I got teleported to Olympus.

 **Artemis POV**

"This is the man I have chosen." I introduced. Percy nodded, and everyone in the throne room was in shock.

"But… but he is dating Annabeth." Athena stammered.

"Your daughter broke my son's heart by cheating on him with Jason." Poseidon stated plainly, and Athena was floored.

"But wait," Zeus growled, standing up, "You can't possibly let the son of the sea wed the daughter of the sky."

"Errm Father? The promise." Apollo coughed out.

The promise was an oath swore on the River Styx that Dad would not interfere with who I choose.

"All in favor?" Poseidon called, and everyone other than me raised their hands.

"Wedding takes place one week from now." Zeus proclaimed.

"Oh my gods, this is going to be the cutest wedding ever!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Aphrodite, I don't need you managing the wedding. I want it to by simple." I snapped, and Aphrodite pouted.

I then teleported Percy and myself to the Hunt, where most of the hunters were accosting Percy.

I heard most of the questions about if Percy was going to marry me. I rolled my eyes, and dragged Percy away to start planning for the wedding.

Hours and hours of work passed, and soon, every tiny detail was fixed. I decided on Thalia for the maid of honor, and Percy decided on Grover for his best man. We both decided for the flowers and rings to be controlled with magic.

Days passed for deciding on what to wear, what to look as, and for me, which flowers in my bouquet, if I should wear shoes, should I paint my nails, things like that. That was all from Aphrodite, mind you.

Over the time I spent with Percy constantly, knowing that I needed to marry him, I started to actually enjoy time being around him. I once accidentally tuned into his thoughts to hear "I feel like I am actually falling in love".

As I enjoyed time like that with Percy, we sometimes touched physically: Percy would cover my hand with his (in private), Percy would give me a hug, he would be at the side of my bed when I needed to rest, small things like that.

The touches were assuring, like nothing was going to be wrong.

 **Percy POV**

I thought I was missing something, but I didn't have anything missing.

I was standing close to the entrance to the altar where I was to marry Artemis, greeting guests.

Lots of people came to attend the wedding, but soon, an uninvited guest showed up.

"You lucky sea brat, you get Artemis. I would have taken her if Father didn't give me to Hebe." Hercules sneered.

"One, I am not a brat, and two, you weren't invited. Get away before I tell my father." I stated calmly. I didn't want to get worked up, but this jerk is seriously being really _***insert colorful language!***_

Hercules shot me a nasty look, and disappeared off with a poof of silver fumes.

I greeted more guests, and soon, it was time for Artemis to walk the aisle.

"Everyone stand for the bride." Hera called, and everyone stood up. Sweet music floated in the air as Artemis stepped into view.

She looked _stunning_ , even more beautiful than Aphrodite (please don't tell her I said that). Artemis had a silver gown that went halfway down her arms, wearing matching silver heels. A thin, small, white lace veil covered her face, and was trimmed with small crescent moons. Artemis carried white small flowers as a bouquet, crescent moon earrings on her ears, and a small diamond necklace adorned her neck. My breath was taken away, and everything else vanished into smoke. Flowers magically rained down, and the rings floated after Artemis. She reached the altar, and Hera started to ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…"

My butterflies in my stomach fluttered around faster and faster. I couldn't even focus when I said the vows.

"You may kiss the bride." Hera finished. I gently lifted her veil to see Artemis. Her eyes had very little eyeshadow. I fought these thoughts and leaned in. Artemis looked like she was going to panic. The panic faded, and our lips met for a kiss. Guests cheered (I think someone cried, maybe my mom), and I led Artemis back to the aisle.

Platters of food was suddenly brought out for people to eat. Food like pasta, sandwiches, burgers, hot dogs, salad, barbecued food, soup, things like that.

Everyone grabbed their food, with goblets with never ending drinks, and started to eat. I stayed with Artemis, and ate a bit of food as well.

 **Artemis POV**

I couldn't help feel my heart flutter as I got my first view of Percy.

 _Percy…_

He looked absolutely handsome in his suit. The overcoat and the dress pants were black in color, with a white collared shirt underneath. Percy had a sea green tie on his chest, and his lapel pocket had a small flower that had been painted silver. He wore expensive looking black shoes, pulling together the whole look. Percy's normally messed up hair was gelled back, giving me a better look at his sea green eyes.

When I reached him, Percy's eyes were already lost in mine, and it was hard not to get lost in his eyes.

Hera gave the usual marriage speech, but I was listening only a bit.

We said the vows, and exchanged rings. Percy then snapped out of the staring and led me back down the aisle.

When I was led away, I got a good look at my ring. It was really nice, made of Athenian Silver, set with a diamond in the shape of a heart. On each side of the diamond was two small sea green emeralds. It was gorgeous, making me feel like everything was complete.

Food appeared, and as I ate, Percy's hand was gently covering mine. If he was not married to me, I would have killed him instantly, though he is a mortal.

 _Though he is a mortal._

Those words have bothered me. Percy is still a mortal. I wonder when he will be made god.

I shook myself out of my thoughts to Percy lightly tugging my wrist. I saw the other couples (Hunters were standing off to the side) start dancing to the music.

"Ar.. Artemis, do you want to dance?" Percy asked nervously. Oh, poor thing.

I nodded, and Percy's eyes lit up. Percy took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I had no idea on what to do, but Athena mind messaged me with how to dance. It was a slow song, but even by that Percy tripped on himself though he didn't fall.

The day went by, and all the mortal guests had to leave. Percy looked sad at the thought of leaving his parents, but nonetheless held it together. Once everyone left, once the area was cleaned, once the Hunter were back at camp, Percy and I left for our honeymoon spot. Percy had set it up with some other people, and he gave me the coordinates. I was mystified by that, but either way teleported there.

"Percy, where are we?" I asked. We were in a large bedroom, but there is no way in or out. I felt a bit intimidated with the size of the room.

It was a circular room, with a balcony opening up to just darkness.

"I want to wait until morning to show you. It looks better." Percy claimed.

There was a large bed that was close to the balcony, with a bed stand on each side. On either side of the room, there was two doors. One was bathroom, and the other was closet. Once Percy becomes a god, it won't be needed. On the opposite side of the balcony, there was a rack of weapons. There was a crystal candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Artemis," Percy asked, jarring me back, "Do you want to sleep together or would you prefer to be by yourself?"

That same question was asked every night after we were decreed fiancés by the rest of the council.

Every time I would say no.

"Save it until after the marriage." I would sigh each time.

This time, I said yes.

Percy gave me a smile that made my insides melt. Percy went inside the bathroom to change, and moments later, he came out wearing only a pair of shorts.

I blushed and turned away. Running into the bathroom, I grabbed my sleep clothes, and decided to do something extra.

I was going to do it until I saw that.

Aphrodite had left me a bag of…

 _Oh my gods._

Lace?! What in the world?!

I turned to grab my own clothes, but they disappeared.

I sighed as Aphrodite demanded me to wear that to sleep, and put it on. I covered myself in a robe because it was horrendous.

The lace was see through, even though it was a nightgown. I felt so… exposed.

"Artemis." Percy stuttered before his eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. There was a TV remote in his hand, and some movie was playing.

He managed to hit the button that stopped the movie, and the TV sank into the floor. I climbed into bed next to him, and he affectionately put his arm around me.

"Sleep?" Percy asked, gesturing to the bed. I nodded, and we both went inside the covers. I sank down into the pillows, but Percy stayed up, head propped up by one of his hands.

Silence passed as Percy watched over me, but I felt different around him. Not the usual power of the sea, but a power of hope.

"Artemis, even though this is an arranged marriage, will we ever really love each other?" Percy asked, hope barely gracing his voice. From his expression, I could tell he felt like he was doing something wrong.

I tuned into his thoughts only to meet a battle

 _I really feel wrong about sleeping next to a goddess. I wonder what I should do,_ one side wondered.

 _Tell Artemis that you love her or something! Why are you so hesitant,_ the other side argued.

 _What if she does something to me?! I'm still a mortal,_ the other side countered.

 _The question that you asked already tells her you love her!_

 _But Artemis stayed silent! I'm not sure what that will mean!_

 _How about you just tell her after you become a god?_

I tuned out after that part. Percy did in deed love me, even though it was an arranged marriage. I saw an aura of hope weaving it's way into his brain.

 _I do too Percy. I really hope we can truly love each other,_ I thought.

I slowly closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep to Percy's long arms wrapped around me.

 **Percy POV**

Argh! I'm so stupid!

Anyways, the world has turned in a few ways:

-I had to marry Artemis, who hates men

-Artemis seems to be a bit enjoying this

-I'm sleeping with her in my arms

What has to world become?!

I slowly drifted off, and as I was sleeping, I felt Artemis gently shifting around.

 _I was with Artemis, and we were just taking a break from the Hunt as they were resting. We were walking hand in hand along the river that was nearby. We were laughing about something that I did with a bow, and even in my dream, I felt myself smile._

My dream shifted.

 _Horrible lightning flashed around me as a trudged through the rain to find Artemis. Yet again she has been captured, but this time my the primordials. I could sense her panic, her agony as the primordials hurt her._

 _I couldn't let them hurt my wife. I swear I will kill them._

 _I then reached the area, and I saw Artemis limply sprawled on the ground. I could sense her life force fading, she was slowly fading. When no one was around, I scooped her up and brought her back to the camp the Hunt had set up._

 _All the hunters gathered around Artemis. A faint silver glow was flickering weakly._

" _Find someone else. Promise me." Artemis whispered before she faded into nothing. A wisp of silver light gathered in my palm, and I thrust it to the sky._

 _The constellations grew brighter as a new one was created._

 _Finally, Zoë can join her mistress. At last, Artemis can join her finest attendant._

My eyes shot open. If these dreams meant something, this is bad.

I had to decipher what this means. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

I will not let anyone harm Artemis.

 **So that is going to do it for this story! Thanks you all for reading!**

 **If any of you want to do a collab on HoO or PJO, please PM me, and I will take requests into consideration.**

 **Please review, and I will see you all in the next story!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I have decided to continue this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like I said previously, this is dedicated to Death Fury, someone who has supported my sister and me (I don't know what I'm doing)!**

 **Is typing 30 minutes per day too much? Is that enough time to get me grounded?**

 **IT IS!**

 **I wasn't allowed to write for one week, so that's why I was gone.**

 **Percy POV**

"How did you sleep?" I asked as soon as Artemis woke up. She rolled her eyes, as if to say _The always crazy caring Perseus Jackson_ , I felt like Artemis would remark.

"I actually feel refreshed." she answered, shifting her body to face me easier. I grinned like someone crazy (What? I can't help it!), thankful Artemis didn't disintegrate me or something.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go eat?" I asked, my stomach grumbling as loud as an earthquake. I turned my head around, blushing, hoping that Artemis wouldn't laugh or anything.

Nope, fat chance.

I glanced back, and Artemis had pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Percy, get up. I will make the breakfast." Artemis called to me as she ran into the closet. I dragged myself out of bed, and waited for Artemis to finish changing the mortal way.

 _Mortal way._

The word mortal still bothered me. It felt strange, being married to a goddess and not being a god.

"Percy, wake up!"

I was bonked on the head with a "slice" from Artemis, as I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I went into the closet, and in a bag, there were clothes. On those clothes were the words 'Wear Today'. I pulled those out, and they magicked themselves on me. It was matching Artemis' by the color scheme: silver on top, blue on the bottom.

I found Artemis waiting close to the place where I brought her in.

"I can't figure out how to get out!" Artemis cried in frustration when I walked out. I chuckled quietly, and imagined the bedroom now connecting with the rest.

"Oh my gods." Artemis breathed when the palace was fully transformed. Instead of darkness of where the door would be, there was a gleaming glass sliding door that lead to a balcony overlooking the entrance hall. On either side of the balcony were a set of stairs.

Once you get down, to the right is the dining room and kitchen, and to the left is the weaponry, the pool, the guest rooms, and the garden.

"Percy, I will make breakfast, and after that, we need to tell the Hunt."

Oh jeez. They are going to get so mad at me…

"But Artemis, won't they get mad at me?" I asked, worried that they would kill me, "And maybe kill me?"

Artemis laughed, a clear ringing tone that I loved, "We need to go to Olympus first to make you a god."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Artemis strolled into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just minutes later, she emerged with a large stack of pancakes, eggs, and potatoes.

Not any pancakes, _blue_ pancakes. My blue pancakes. I pulled half the stack, and started to eat.

Gods, they tasted like my mom's pancake: fluffy, a bit crispy, just perfect.

"These are amazing!" I cried once we were done, "I loved it!"

Artemis gave me a genuine smile, and she teleported us to Olympus. I knelt at my father's throne, and then bowed to Zeus. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Fates appear.

Uh oh.

"First, we need to make Percy Jackson a god." Zeus thundered, and nodded to the Fates. They raised their withered hands, and chanted. I couldn't catch it, but it was indeed entrancing.

"Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, husband to Artemis, you are hereby pronounced god. You are the 15th Olympian (Hades and Hestia were made Olympians), God of Swordsmanship, Tides, Loyalty, Bravery, Earth, and Time! Your sacred animal is pegasus, and your sacred flower is the moonlace!" the Fates announced, and I felt a glow envelope my body. Time slowed down, and my senses were sharper. I could see every tiny little detail in the room, I could sense what the goddesses and gods felt like after I became a god.

 **Artemis POV**

Percy…

Percy became taller, more muscular, and his skin paled a bit. His eyes stayed the same, but he looked so much better. Percy radiated power like no other, and I never thought I would say this, but I am proud to have a husband like Percy. I glanced around at the other goddesses (other than Hera and Athena), and they were all staring at Percy. I shot them each a glare, and they all stopped.

A rumble, and a throne appeared, right across from me. It was blue colored, with waves running across it. On both sides, there were two swords that formed a cross.

"First things first. We need to deal with the monster uprising." Zeus rumbled.

"What uprising?" Percy asked, clearly having no information about this.

"Monsters that haven't been seen in millennia have rose out of, umm, you know. They haven't been seen, and most of them cannot be killed without the help of a god. There are some that aren't as dangerous, but still must be killed before they wipe the human population out." Hermes answered.

"This is why this meeting was called. Percy, you are to track down the Mother of Monsters, who is currently following a group of unclaimed half-bloods in Maryland. Artemis, Apollo, as the Chimera is wreaking havoc at the borders of Camp Jupiter. Take the Hunt. Hermes, Hades, I need you to check on the prisons. Ares, I need you to kill the original Kampe, who is in Texas. No excuses." Zeus ordered, and dismissed the council. I immediately shrank down to mortal size, and ran to Percy, who was waiting with open arms.

"Percy, I don't want you to fight her. She's too dangerous." I cried.

"Artemis, I have been up against her as a demigod. As a god, it will be easier." Percy answered, trying to soothe the anxiety building up.

"But she goes easy on demigods! Her attacks become more vicious. What if you fade? I…" my voice broke, "I need you by my side."

"It's going to be fine. I have more power now, it should be easier. I will come back." Perc promised, and kissed my cheek. He gave me a confident smile before teleporting away. Thoughts about everything bad that could happen.

"Hey little sis, in love now?"

"I am not your little sister." I snapped angrily, and I teleported to the Hunt.

"We need to hunt for the Chimera, and Apollo is going to come along. You are permitted to shoot him if he offends you in any way, or talks to you in any inappropriate way." I informed the Hunt, and Apollo teleported in.

"Apollo, remember this. Do not flirt, talk to, or call them sweetheart of find yourself taking a shower in arrows." I warned.

"Okay little sis. Let's teleport the Hunt to the border of Camp Jupiter." Apollo agreed, and we teleported there.

As soon as the we appeared, the Hunt started to pepper the Chimera with arrows. I summoned my bow, and started to shower the Chimera with arrows as well.

A ferocious growl emitted from his throat, shaking the ground. Most people fell down, but got up almost instantly.

The Romans were fighting as well, and I caught a glimpse of Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano fighting like a tiger.

Slowly, the Chimera started to get injured, and all of the archers of Rome, the Hunt, Apollo, and I fired arrows as one, just as the Romans threw their spears. A tsunami of deadly projectiles hit the monster, and it returned to Tartarus.

"Hunt, tend the wounded, including the Romans. Thalia, lead them. Tell Reyna that I requested this." I ordered, and I teleported away to Percy.

 **Percy POV**

"How did you do that?" Echidna demanded.

"Have you not figured out yet?" I summoned another wave of sand, and sped up the time. The wave of sand hit Echidna in the face, and I used the chance to strike. The sand suddenly flew out of the way, and Echidna laughed the screeching laugh.

"You think you can beat me?" she sneered, and a flash signified someone else joining the fight.

"If a husband and a wife join forces."

Artemis stepped out, already firing arrows. I hit Echidna with more strikes, and she couldn't keep up. I hit a fatal blow, and she dissolved into nothing. As soon as the monster disappeared, I ran over to Artemis. I pulled her into a hug, and she placed her head on my chest (I really did not expect her to do it, it just happened).

"Should we tell the Hunt yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. We should wait until we travel far from the Roman Camp, then tell them." Artemis answered, "I will tell you where to go to, and wait there, hidden. Turn invisible with the camouflage that comes with the earth powers. Once I arrive, appear and we will tell the Hunt."

I nodded, and Artemis gave me where they were going to stay. I teleported there, and an amazing sight came to view.

Green fields full of flowers, crystal clear water. This was paradise. I noticed there was a forest over to the right, and I could sense it was filled with animals of all sorts, like birds and deer.

I then heard laughter behind me, so I quickly camouflaged. The Hunters finished setting up camp within minutes. They started to set up the usual stations where they would do different things, and some of the hunters went to go hunting, but Artemis teleported in and stopped them. I remembered the plan and appeared.

"What is that man doing here?"

"Why is a male here?"

"Lady Artemis, what is the vile thing doing at the female camp?"

"Milady, can I shoot him?"

"Percy!" Thalia cried, and made her way to me. I gave her a hug and pat on the back, and she didn't seem surprised that I was here.

"Tell you later." she mouthed, and Artemis silenced the Hunt.

"You all know Percy Jackson, but he has now taken the title of my husband." Artemis informed, and everyone except Thalia erupted.

"He forced you to marry him right?"

"Kill the male!"

"Silence!" Artemis yelled.

"I did not force Artemis to marry me, it was her father. Artemis made a choice to take me." I stated quietly.

"Hunters, go do your duties. I need time with Percy." Artemis ordered, and they all left. I followed Artemis into her tent, and as soon as we entered, a chill floated through me. I knew something was bothering Artemis.

"What's wrong?" I asked Artemis, her face engraved with worry. I didn't like to see her beautiful face like this, so I came over and planted a kiss on her cheek. There was definitely something bothering her.

"There is something wrong with the cycle of the eclipses. The next lunar eclipse is supposed to happen in three months, but something is altering the cosmos. I can sense the mortal scientists expecting one, but I can't do it, nor can Apollo." Artemis finally answered.

"Why?"

"Apollo delivered a prophecy. A prophecy that says the world would change."

 **So this will do it for the story! I've been working on another story, and I have tons of ideas!**

 **This will turn it into a** _ **finish-it**_ **story, so go do it! I really hoped you enjoyed this, and I will see you all in the new story!**

 **WovenFromMoonlight**


End file.
